With continuous development of the terminal, in order to increase an area of a display region, a screen size of the terminal is enlarged continuously.
The terminal is usually provided with a display region, and the display region has a display function such as displaying images and characters. In addition, the terminal is further provided with a non-display region, and the non-display region is mainly used to realize other functions except the display function, such as a photographing function or a user recognition function. As the non-display region exists in the display screen, further enlargement of the area of the display region is limited. Thus, the enlargement of the area of the display region becomes a research hotspot in the field of terminals.